


Another Kind of Magic

by Seventh_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mild Smut, POV Female Character, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventh_Star/pseuds/Seventh_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione can't sleep, but she has an idea about how to fix that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Masturbation is still a pretty taboo subject, which I think is ridiculous and harmful. Hermione strikes me as the kind of person that would not only view masturbation as healthy and pleasurable but practical. I wanted to show a female character using masturbation to their advantage, while enjoying themselves without guilt or shame.

Hermione liked to touch herself, late at night when she was quite sure everyone in her dormitory was fast asleep. She spent her days with her mind full to the brim with various spells and magical theories and her seemingly endless responsibilities, so much so that she often found it difficult to empty her mind for sleep. Sometimes she would to recite runes to herself in her head ("fehu, uruz, purisaz..."), over and over, like counting sheep, but sometimes she preferred another method of relaxation. 

She lie on her back in her four poster bed with its red curtains drawn tightly shut, listening to the deep, slow inhalations and exhalations of her dorm mates. Tingling slightly with nervous anticipation, she slipped her hand underneath her covers and moved her arm, ever so quietly, down her body, resting her hand on her warm center. Her breath caught slightly. Her clit was sometimes even more sensitive than usual, and tonight it was begging to be touched, owing partly to fact that she was full of the nervous energy that comes with the possibility of getting caught. She moved her fingers from side to side, lightly brushing the tip of her clit through her thin panties and felt it throb, filling her body with warmth. She picked up her hand and slid it inside of her panties, stuck a couple of fingers into her opening (just barely), and felt her wetness, then she moved her slick fingers back to her clit and began massaging it in earnest. She started off slowly, relishing the skin-on-skin contact, moving her fingers in languorous circles, her hips rocking slightly with the rhythm. She moved her free hand up to her breasts to caress her erect nipples through her modest nightgown and began to rub her clit more vigorously. A tiny moan escaped her mouth.

Her body tensed suddenly as she heard the sheets ruffling in the bed next to hers; she froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Lavender let out a barely audible snore before resuming the slow and steady breathing of deep sleep. Her muscles relaxing, Hermione allowed herself a silent chuckle before refocusing her attention on her increasingly insistent clit. 

Becoming impatient for release, she resumed her rubbing at a faster pace. She closed her eyes in concentration as her hips began their rocking motion once more, desperately pushing her aching clit against her hand. She felt her face flush and she sucked in a quick sip of air, her attention completely focused on the intense sensation building between her legs. She loved this feeling: the feeling of being out of control, of letting her mind go blank, of giving herself over to physical pleasure, of falling, just for a moment, into the abyss. Just as she felt that the pressure was too much and she could take no more, she came, her back arching and her head burying itself deeper into her feather pillow. Somehow she managed to stay silent. 

As the spasms abated, Hermione lie there, quite still, and took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes and lifted the hand that was still resting on her left breast up to her brow to wipe off the thin layer of perspiration that had accumulated there. She smiled to herself and turned over onto her side, curling up into a tight ball. A feeling of deepest contentment surrounded her as she drifted off to sleep, marveling at how a cluster of nerve endings could make someone feel such bliss. That was surely a kind of magic.


End file.
